Aurora
by spfly3024
Summary: Konon cahaya Aurora yang berwarna – warni mengandung arti ketinggian, tapi semu. Indah, menawan dan membuat mata manapun yang memandang akan lupa akan dirinya sendiri./Wonsung/Yewon/BL/OS


Spfly3024 Present..

.

**YeWon Fanfiction**

.

selama masih ada saya, jangan harap yewon akan punah. kekeke~

jikapun tidak ada lagi yang menginginkan yewon, mereka masih punya satu shipper abadi.

yaitu saya! whahaha~ #ditendang

.

.

.

Happy Reading~ :)

.

.

.

Kita lihat cara tuhan menampakkan kuasanya.

Segores lukisan cahaya yang berpendar luar biasa anggun dalam dinginnya atmosfer lintang tinggi. Berpijar kemilau menyerupai detik fajar pagi. Sebagian percaya pendar cahaya tersebut sebagai sang Dewa Fajar, begitu kata mitos bangsa yunani.

Namun, kita bisa menyebutnya _Aurora_ –si bias cahaya berwarni indah.

Konon cahaya _Aurora_ yang berwarna – warni mengandung arti ketinggian, tapi semu. Indah, menawan dan membuat mata manapun yang memandang akan lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

Dan mari kita lihat cara lain yang tuhan tunjukan untuk melukiskan keindahan ciptaannya.

.

"I Love you~"

.

Tak perlu meragukan penilaianku tentang _Aurora_. Itu sudah pasti indah, kan? Meski aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dilihat bagaimana setiap jiwa yang hidup mengagungkannya, orang buta atau orang tak waras sekalipun pasti tahu, gejala hasil reaksi antara partikel angin matahari dengan atmosfer bumi itu, pastilah mengagumkan.

Tapi.. biar ku ceritakan sesuatu…

.

"hey! Ayo bangun pemalas!"

.

Aku tidak perlu menunggu _Ekuinoks_ untuk melihat _Aurora_. Aku bisa melihatnya sesering dan sedekat yang ku mau. Bahkan aku bisa memilikinya. Aku hebat, kan?

.

"I Love you"

"yah!"

Puk!

"aku bilang aku mencintaimu, kau tak menjawabku?"

Dia meronta dalam pelukanku, "berhenti berbicara tentang cinta ketika kau bahkan belum membuka matamu"

Bibirnya mengerucut, serius! itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku bisa tahu bahkan tanpa perlu aku membuka mata untuk melihatnya.

"sebentar lagi saja baby.. ini hari minggu, memangnya kau mau kemana, huh?" aku kembali mengeratkan rengkuhanku, membungkusnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ini adalah posisi ternyaman, seperti aku bisa terus melanjutkan hidup hanya dengan posisi ini untuk sisa hidupku.

"tapi ini sudah hampir pagi tuan muda Choi, aku belum membuat sarapan"

Ada yang menarik sudut bibirku, tersenyum tanpa ku perintah.

Dasar!

Dari pergerakannya dalam pelukanku, ia justru lebih menyamankan posisinya yang jadinya tubuh kami semakin menempel dalam gulungan selimut. Jauh dari makna penolakan seperti yang baru saja ia katakan.

"I Love you"

Ia tertawa kecil, apanya yang lucu?

"kau mendengarku nyonya Choi? Aku mencintaimu!"

Puk!

"yah!" sigh, kadang aku ingin sekali mengikat tangan mungil yang sering hilang control itu.

"nyonya apanya? Aku namja, jangan lupakan itu"

"I Love you.." aku bisa mendengar lagi tawa khas-nya, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Akhirnya si keras kepala ini menyerah juga, aku merasakan ia mengangguk samar.

"aku juga"

"apa?"

"mencintaimu"

"benarkah? Katakan sekali lagi"

"aku mencintaimu, suamiku Choi Siwon"

Cukup!

Aku kembali meraupnya, menerkamnya seperti dia adalah sebuah mangsa yang dapat pergi jika ku biarkan sedetik saja. Bibir peach, dua pipi yang bersemu kemerahan, kelopak kembarnya yang sipit, hidung bahkan leher mulus itu kembali menjadi korbanku. Salah siapa begitu menggoda, huh?

"yak! Uhuk~! Choi Siwon! kau mau membunuh ku, eoh?!"

.

Berbagi kata cinta di pagi hari adalah seperti sebuah energy yang mengisi penuh kekuatanku setiap harinya. Wajahnya bisa saja bukan yang paling sempurna, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya menghapus semua wajah yang pernah ku lihat dan menggantinya hanya dengan sebidang wajah cantik nan rupawan itu.

Meski kadang kekanakannya menyebalkan, tingkah anehnya yang mengganggu untuk orang lain –tapi –menurutku –lucu –dan –menggemaskan, atau cara merajuknya yang membuatku frustasi, tapi itu justru semakin aku tak punya kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk melupakan setiap raut dan prilakunya. Terlalu jelas tergambar. Dan selalu terputar otomatis seperti sebuah film komedi-romantis yang membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sadar.

Kadang aku merasa tuhan tak adil. Bagaimana bisa tuhan memberi sesosok yang indahnya menyaingi _Aurora_ hanya untukku?

Itu tidak berarti aku harus membaginya, tapi aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa tuhan terlalu baik padaku. untukku ini lebih dari cukup.

Menjadikan aku yang penuh celah kekuarangan ini menjadi begitu sempurna karena kehadirannya. justru aku menjadi manusia angkuh karena selalu ingin memamerkan dia sebagai milikku kepada seluruh jagat raya.

.

"sayang"

"hmm?"

"apa yang menarik dari Kanada?" ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sosok kelewat manis yang satu ini menjadikan Kanada sebagai tempat yang paling ingin di kunjunginya.

"huh? tadinya aku hanya ingin saja"

"lalu?"

"aku ingin melihat _Aurora_"

"kenapa?"

"hng~ kau bilang _Aurora_ itu sangat indah, kan? jadi aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin melihat _Aurora_ bersamamu"

"bersamaku?"

"hmm"

"aku tidak mau!"

"_wae_~?"

Lihatlah bibir mungil-nya ketika merengek begitu! Aku mengecupnya, mengutuk dalam hati jika sampai ia berani menampakkan wajah seperti itu di depan orang lain. Awas saja! Sangat illegal meski ia tunjukan di depan keluarganya sekalipun!

"aku tidak tertarik melihat _Aurora_"

"kenapa? Kau bilang _Aurora_ itu indah" ia menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang ia buat sebulat mungkin. Terlihat bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya yang mulai –sudah dengan tidak sopannya menerobos melalui kaca jendela kamar kami yang sengaja tak tertutup. Ya.. sengaja, tadi malam adalah satu lagi malam yang masuk ke dalam daftar 'malam terpanas'. Mengerti maksudku –kan?

Dan, untuk apa ku jawab?

Tapi aku tetaplah aku yang meskipun semua orang tahu, aku akan tetap mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan, seperti halnya kata 'aku mencintaimu' untuknya setiap pagi. Dan dia tetaplah dia yang selalu menuntut apa yang ingin ia dengar meski ia percis tahu apa yang akan ia dapat sebagai jawaban.

"karena _Aurora_ milikku lebih sempurna"

"huh?"dan tanpa berpikir aku perlu menjawab tatapan bingungnya, aku menggeleng kecil. Bukan karena aku tidak mau menjawab, tapi lebih ke– mengabaikan bagaimana otak –oh~ maafkan aku sayang– 'cerdas' yang sebanding dengan jemarinya yang mungil itu berkerja untuk menguraikan kata – kata yang bahkan aku sendiri-pun tak mengerti mengapa bisa dengan lancarnya terucap.

Raut bingungnya semakin terlihat mengagumkan ketika melihatku yang hanya bisa tersenyum seraya semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak yang dengan sialan-nya memisahkan kita, hingga berakhir dengan –aku yang lagi-lagi meraup bibir ranum yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil ingin di manjakan itu.

.

Biar ku perjelas.

Biarlah semua manusia penganggum _Aurora_ mengagungkannya, tapi warna indah yang dimilikinya tetaplah semu, hanya bisa memanjakan mata saja.

Menurutku, bagaimana jika ku bandingkan dengan _Aurora_ yang ku punya?

Begitu nyata, bukan lagi sebuah mitos yunani, lebih ideal dari arti kiasan 'ketinggian', tidak hanya muncul ketika bulan-bulan _Ekuinoks_ saja, bisa dengan mudah ku sentuh bahkan ku miliki. Dan hanya aku yang memilikinya, tidak ada yang lain. Ingat itu!

_Aurora_ milik Choi Siwon haruslah berbeda. Keindahannya kurasa tak cukup sebanding jika di samakan dengan _Aurora_, mungkin karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat keindahan sejatinya.

Aku dengan mudah melihatnya setiap detik yang ku mau tanpa harus pergi ke Kanada, New-Zeland bahkan Antartika atau daerah-daerah lintang tinggi lainnya. Karena ketika aku membuka mata terbangun dari tidurku, yang pertama ku lihat adalah jelmaan _Aurora_. Atau ketika aku lelah, yang mengantarkan aku menuju alam mimpi yang sempurna adalah sosok seindah _Aurora_.

_Aurora_ yang menjadi kekuatan sekaligus kelemahanku.

_Aurora_-ku.

Choi Jong Woon.

Margaku sedikit aneh –kah?

Karena itu, lebih seringlah memakai margaku ketika menyebut namanya. kau akan terbiasa.

.

**END**

**But YeWon never End :)**

satu lagi ff hasil nyuri-nyuri waktu. *badstudent*

demi apa ini lagi ujian semester -_-

harap nilai pengorbanan(?) saya yang satu ini :) #plak

review?


End file.
